Darkened Light
by CoastalFirebird
Summary: After they are betrayed by British Magical society Harry and Hermione are given another chance by the Greek Gods. Fate wants them to make things right. But will they keep everything the same or change things for the better? Being revamped.
1. Outside On Lookers

The all important Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies.

A/N: AU warning I have tossed out two parings and the epilog. There will be serious Ron and Percy bashing so if you don't like that idea please don't read. R&R please and enjoy!

A/N 2 I have made a slight change to the chapter to clarify what time it is, and I hope this stops most of the confusion. *Bows* again I am sorry for not doing this sooner. Cheers!

Outside on Lookers

Footsteps echoed in the great marble hallway leading to the council chamber. Hecate would not stop for anything her champion had just been sentenced to death along with his bride to be, and for what some stupid notion of blood purity? She could hear the shouting going on in the chamber before her, and really didn't care who was on her side. Throwing open the bronze doors she exclaimed "Whose idea was THIS?"

All voices stopped as Lord Zeus rose to his feet. "What is the meaning of this Hecate?"

"Lord Zeus, take a look at this." The goddess of magic flicked her wrist and an image of the main courtroom in the British Ministry of Magic appeared.

The entire room gasped as an image of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger appeared before them. This was not the image the council was expecting to see Hecate guessed, and judging by the quick jump to her feet Aphrodite was beyond angry.

"What is the meaning of this!" the mistress of love was justifiably upset as Hermione Granger was her favorite poster child of the decade. The flames of passion in her eyes were now white hot. Everyone watched as time was rewound to what caused this event. Time went back to the accusations against the future leaders of Magical Britain were being read.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter you stand accused of the murder of Ronald Bilius Weasley how do you plead?" The caustic voice of Delores Umbridge made the chamber cringe._

"_NOT GUILTY YOU TWO FACED WHORE!" Hermione's response caused a gasp in the Wizengamot._

"_Mrs. Potter, mind your tongue." The voice of Percy Weasley was cold and cut with finesse in its precision. "You are here to face the charges of __**murdering**__ my brother. You are not here to spread you mudblood agenda."_

"_Your BROTHER was beating my fiancé, and was about to kill me so what were we supposed to do, nothing!" Harry's voice drowned out the ambient noise in the room. "Percy I can't believe you would hire Umbridge back after all she has done to this community, and then once more make her Deputy Undersecretary! Do you not remember what she did?"_

"_I think we are ready to pass sentence on the two of you. All in favor of guilty." Everyone in the courtroom raised their voice in vehement support of the accused. "Well then I guess that settles it. You are here by sentenced to death by dementor, which is to be carried out right now."_

The image was once again of the Potters current situation, and now the king of the gods was hovering over the image. "Fates is this what you intended?"

Three solemn voices responded as one. "No father we did not. Someone hovering between death and judgment caused this change."

"Who was it?" Zeus was calm in his words because the two strings in question were floated in front of him with a clearly mortal incision an inch from the end.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Aisa* said as she examined the strings. "It seems he received a 'copy' of the scissor with malicious magic. Not beyond him but the knowledge to do that was destroyed."

"I see." Zeus looked back over at the image of Harry and Hermione on the verge of death. "I think it is a foregone conclusion that their lives will be spared, but what next?"

"Lord Zeus if I may?" Hecate stepped forward.

"Go ahead magic is your domain after all." Zeus' eyes followed the raven haired goddess' eyes. He was looking at his father's weapon an instrument that had not been used in centuries. "Moving time back just a few days would not change the outcome."

"No my lord I was thinking something more far-reaching. We change some of their past, and send them back to 1993 and start from there. I think that is where the problem started, and I have plan."

"Well let me retrieve our champions and then we will discuss the matter while they recover."

Harry felt the familiar sensation of his soul being sucked out of his body, but strangely he still held Hermione's hand. A crackling sound could be heard directly above them, and then the sound of thunder shook the room. The sounds of witches and wizards screams filled the air next.

"Who dares to disrupt justice?" Percy's angered voice filled the room.

"Me mortal," said a man with bright white hair and electric blue eyes. "… and if I were you I would shut up." Harry could tell the man held immense power. The man placed one hand on Hermione's shoulder and the other on Harry's.

"Who do you think you are to disrupt the Ministry?" Umbridge's voice rang throughout the room.

"Zeus." An eagle shrieked above them and a blinding flash of light enveloped them.

The next thing Harry knew he was standing in an elaborate marble chamber with twelve other people in it. Harry could have sworn they were giants except that most of them were wearing modern business dress saved for a man with a facial deformity dressed in a mechanics uniform. Harry felt his fiancée tug on his sleeve. Looking at her he saw that Hermione was pointing at the man's name tag. Harry decided to read it. _Hephaestus_. Harry was looking at his bride to be when the answer hit him. He slowly started to take a knee.

"That will be unnecessary Mr. Potter, but thank you for the show of respect." The deep throaty voice of the blacksmith god reminded him a lot of Hagrid.

Zeus spoke once more to the two of them. "Step forward Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. I apologize for myself first, and then for the Olympian council. We chose the two of you to stand against evil. You would have done this regardless, but we chose to lend you our aid. And then we failed you."

"What do you mean Lord Zeus?" was Hermione's immediate response.

"We should not have let the people you saved abandon you, and as for the aid: for you Ms. Granger we provided Crookshanks, and to your fiancé the Nimbus 2000, the Firebolt, and his wands."

"But those were… Oh." This was all Harry could say. The items may have been made by/sold by mankind, but the influence of a god was not out of the question.

This time a dark haired goddess spoke. "As my champion Mr. Potter you were steadfast against something I despise: the idea of blood purity. And Harry we ask you to once again to relive five of those seven years of your life. And you as well Ms. Granger."

Both Harry and Hermione were struck speechless. The gods wanted them to do it all over again?

"Let me be honest with you both. What we just pulled you out of was never meant to happen, and it angered me when I heard you were dying. So we chose to save your lives, and in so doing we will rewrite a few things of your first and second year. From your third year it is up to the two of you what you will do next. We will be sending you back with your memories intact, and two people of your choosing, and one of ours, will have their memories remain."

Harry didn't even need to think about it. "Let it be Hermione's parents my lady."

"Harry, are you certain?" The look on Hermione's face was almost priceless, but the young man just nodded.

"It is decided then, and now before you go Mr. Potter I will warn you the horcrux that was created in you is no longer there. So do avoid any contact with the killing curse." The serious tone that Zeus carried let Harry know there would be no Kings Cross waiting on the other end of that spell.

"I understand."

Hermione grabbed him by the shirt collar. "If you forget that I will bring you back to life somehow and kill you again." Hermione then pressed her lips against his.

As Harry and Hermione kissed both of them could feel the years physically slipping away and Harry wonder if this is what Nicolas Flamel felt when he drank the elixir of life. Looking down at himself he saw the cloth the Dursley's enjoyed 'giving him as gifts'. He looked over at Hermione and she was there in sleep ware which was far more modest then what she had been wearing the last few months, but then again she was now thirteen years old. Looking back at the gods Harry could see a mist cloud building around them, and felt Hermione slipping away, and the more he tried to hold on the faster she slipped away. Harry then felt himself falling towards the earth at an incredible speed, and Harry feared the impact would end his life rather than save it. When the momentum stopped he was surrounded by silvery dust. The dust seemed to cut off his air supply for a split second as it entered his mouth. As it did so images from how the gods reworked 'history' filled his mind. He and Hermione had been going to the same primary school.

As for the memories regarding Hogwarts not much had changed. He and Hermione had been sorted into to Gryffindor, but Ron had been sent to Slytherin. In exchange two former Slytherins had been sent to Gryffindor. Those two were Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. As for the 'Golden Trio' it now consisted of him, Neville, and Hermione. It was really weird to Harry because he had both memories of Ron helping him and Hermione over the previous two years and of Neville doing what Ron had previously done. In fact Ron was now the very thing he had hated in the previous time line. He was a cruel, vindictive, and deceitful person. It was as if fate had turned him into the son of Tom Riddle.

Harry looked around the room it seemed he was in the Leaky Cauldron, and judgeing by the books that were on the night stand he was in his third year once again. This meant Sirius was still in jail, and Pettigrew was on the loose with the Weasley's, but Harry was having a hard time remembering which one. At times it seemed as if he was Percey's pet, other times Ron's, and oddly Fred's. Shaking his head of the remembrance Harry looked to his famillar her hooting in the corner brought tears to his eyes. He found himself relieved to see Hedgewig his beloved owl. He walked over to her, and gently petted her before he walked over to the desk in the room to write a letter.

_Hermione,_

_I hope this finds you well my love. I know we last saw each other on Mt. Olympus, and I am unaware of how your parents are feeling about this. I hope your parents are feeling well. As soon as you can could you come to the Cauldron to keep me company?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

The raven haired boy smiled at the note before he rolled it up and giving it to Hedgewig. "Here girl take this to Hermione would you, and don't let her reaction spook you." He rubbed under the snow owl's beak before he opened the window to let her out. It was the dead of night outside, and Harry knew it would take time for Hedgewig to get back so he closed the wind and went to bed.

The next morning Harry was awoken by a knocking on his door. He tried to ignore it putting it off to the cleaning witch, but when the person didn't stop he wondered over to the door.

"Yes what do you oomph…" was all he could get out as he was knocked over by something. When he realized the object was person her responded. "While I am glad to see you too I need to breath."

"I hope you're glad to see me Harry!" The sweet sound of his beloved's voice brought a smile to his face. "I got your owl, and I apparated here as soon as possible." Hermione said this as she pulled him up.

"You can still do that?" he asked.

"Yes I can. At first I was unsure if I could, but then I remembered what that goddess said: They would be sending you back with your memories intact; which means _everything _learned at Hogwarts."

"What about Hedgewig?" Harry quizzed.

"She should be on her way back here with a note from my parents. Oh and Harry my dad says to behave yourself." Hermione had this wicked grin on her face.

"Did he now?" the raven haired boy said as he conjured a 'Do Not Disturb' sign and hung it on the door. "What he doesn't know won't kill him."

"Indeed." With that the brunette cast a silencing charm on the room and led her fiancé to the bed.

An hour and a couple of cleaning spells later they left the room for Diagon Alley. After checking the calendar Harry realized that it was the day after he had inflated that worthless air bag that was Marge Dursley. So the two of them decided to get the schools stuff they would need. The first thing that they did was go to Gringott's to get enough money for the both of them and a little spending money for Hermione's birthday. As they went around getting their supplies for the 'new' year they noticed that people were staring at them. Harry decided to shrug it off until he caught the tail end of a camera flash.

Harry decided to make a course change and not take divinations, but Hermione would not allow him to have a free period.

"Harry you need to do something for that time block. How about Ancient Runes?" the brunette had this gleam in her eyes that he loved so much.

"You know it is hard to say no to you?"

"I know." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Look what we have here boys, a mudblood and her pet Potty." The caustic voice of Draco Malfoy cut through the air in _Flourish and Blotts_ like a knife.

Both of them turned to the offensive boy, Hermione snorted and Harry gave him the two fingered salute.

"Sod off Malfoy. Nobody cares what you have to say, and least of all what you think." Harry knew for a fact Hermione hated curse words, but sometimes their use the only way to communicate your disdain for something.

Harry felt a pull on his arm. "Sweet heart it is not worth it."

"Your right," he patted the brunette's hand. "…I hope your day gets worse Malfoy."

The two of them turned away and went to the manager to get their books. They both decided to leave out the divinations book, and picked up books on advanced wards, as well as, animagus transformation. The entire time they were trailed by the Slytherin quartet: Draco, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle. It was hard on them they half wanted to tell Ron to join them, but with all that the gods had changed it was impossible. Add to that the memories of how he treated Hermione minutes before he died, and all they could do was pray he did not give them a reason to kill him.

Their last stop was _Magical Menagerie_ for the last member of their family. After paying for Crookshanks Harry instantly thought of the rat that was going to be sleeping with Ronald Weasley. Apparently Hermione was thing the same thing because he could feel her tight the grip she had on his arm. They looked at one another, and without saying a word came to the same conclusion. Sirius Black was going to be a free man!

Hedgewig returned that night with a letter from her parents telling them to be safe, and stay out of trouble. The note also gave Harry a warning that they better not be grandparents before the two of them graduated Hogwarts. This caused Hermione to laugh, but Harry was out right terrified. Sure in the past he and Jacob had been on great terms after their memories were restored, but now they were teenagers again. In addition to that there was Hermione's dignity to think about, and he was not about to turn her into a statistic. She was too good for that kind of stigma.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Hermione quizzed as she leaned against him.

"Not getting you pregnant." Harry felt an elbow hit him in the stomached. "Ouch."

"Seriously what are you thinking about?"

"Sirius, Hermione how are we going to free him. I mean we didn't even succeed at it the first time we went through this year last time." Harry sounded crest fallen.

Hermione let Crookshanks go, and turned to face her fiancé. "Harry we have something that we didn't the last time. Knowledge, we know who betrayed your folks, and we know where he is."

"Yes I know that, but how do we…" He felt a soft finger on his lips.

"Harry leave the planning to me for once, and I grantee that Sirius will be a free man." The confidence in her voice was scaring him a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we know where Pettigrew is, we also know what he is, and lastly we know how to turn him back to his normal form." Hermione paused for a moment to let this sink in. "Now I will do some 'research' after 'seeing' Scabbers run from a picture of Sirius Black, and I will do research on animagus during the year to 'discover the truth.' We then stun the rat, and take him to Professor Dumbledore to call off the Dementors, which will in turn free Sirius."

Harry just sat there dumbstruck. His best friend had just laid out a viable way of saving his godfathers life in less than ten minutes. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss quickly deepened, and it was only end by the need for air.

"I am amazed you thought of that in such a short time."

"Actually my love I have been planning it since we picked up Crookshanks. Now let's go get something to eat and go to bed my folks should be here by tomorrow evening."

"Oh boy, am I in trouble?" He asked rhetorically. His beloved just rolled her eyes.

The next morning came and went faster than Harry would have liked, but time was a cruel mistress, and she waited for no one. Another thing time was good at was unraveling things you planed out. A special edition of the Daily Prophet headlines proved this point all too well.

"Harry look at this!" Hermione said as she entered the room. She laid a paper on the table and Harry began to read it.

**Peter Pettigrew Alive!**

**Order of Merlin First Class wizard Peter Pettigrew was found alive yesterday afternoon in Egypt by a Mrs. Molly Weasley, wife of Ministry employee Arthur Weasley, disguised as a common rat that was used as a family pet. It seems that Pettigrew faked his own death twelve years ago to cover up his betrayal of the Potters, and thus causing Sirius Black to be imprisoned in Azkaban for crimes he did not commit. When asked why she suspected the family pet was an animagus Mrs. Weasley had this to say:**

"**Well I found it odd that he started acting out of place when news of Sirius' escape hit the international press. So I started paying closer attention to him, and that's when I noticed he was missing a 'finger' on his right front paw. Upon seeing this I decided to look into the idea the rat was animagus."**

**The readers should remember that the Weasley family. They were the winners of the yearly prize the Daily Prophet gives out to one our…**

Harry sat there in stunned silence. He looked over at his bride to be, and she had the same expression of shock across her face. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what this meant. "He is free?"

"Yes Harry the Ministry sent him an owl this morning telling him the good news. He turned himself in near Glasgow an hour later." Hermione grabbed his hand. "Come on love we still need to eat breakfast."

Harry just nodded. He knew his future wife would be making adjustments to the plan they had concocted last night while they ate.

*The names of the Fates or Moirae are: Clotho the carrier/spinner of the thread, Lachesis the measurer of the thread, and finally Aisa the cutter of the thread.


	2. Letters and Answers

Chapter Two: Letters and Answers

The all important Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies.

A/N: I know I did not explain fully how Mrs. Weasley found this out, but I plan on doing so in time. I love the reviews just the same. Constructive criticism is always loved. Keep them coming. _Italics mean dreams or thoughts._ This means the words of a god/goddess to a mortal mind. **"This means Parselmouth." **This fic will probably not be updated as often as my others 'cause it requires more thought. I don't want to mess this up. *Kicks ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder) in the teeth*

The rest of the day flowed pretty smoothly. Yeah sure he and Hermione were getting stared at a lot, but he tolerated it. In the time they had left the two were seen as the celebrity couple, so this was nothing new. As they walked through the alley the boy-who-lived caught the flash of a camera, and he began to shake his head. His fame was something he disliked, and at the very least wished he could stop the _Daily Prophet_ from getting that picture. He could feel Hermione's hand tighten around his. He looked over at his future wife and saw a wide broad smile across her face. Understanding her intentions Harry leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

The two spent most of the day in Diagon Ally, or Harry's room reading up on course material; which to Harry seemed foolish since they had already done all of this and knew the materials. Hermione told him they may have already taken these classes, but they would need to brush up on them, and the chance that the gods would change this much of their history meant anything was possible. After they were done studying the two went for a walk in the muggle shopping district, and even ate a meal at a nice muggle restaurant in the muggle world. Hermione called a cab, and told the driver to go to Harrods. Once there they walked to a nice steakhouse which Harry was worried how they were going to pay for it, but Hermione said she had it covered. Harry asked how she could pay, and all she said was 'Wait and see.'

The meal was excellent, and when Harry saw the price his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Hermione, where are you going to get seventy pounds?" He looked over at bushy haired teen. She just had a smirk on her face. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a plastic card. "Is that credit card?" he asked dumbfounded.

"No, but it is a debit card attached to my bank account. My parents set this up at the end of last year to _teach_ me fiscal responsibility." Harry heard the emphasis on the word teach, and could only smile at the girl across from him. She handed the waiter her card and the bill. When the waiter came back they gathered their belongings and left.

The duo walked around Charing Cross for a while before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. The couple went straight to Harry's room and closed the door. Both of them gave into the hormones and desires flowing through their veins. In the post coital glow of the room Harry wrapped his arms around the beautiful woman beside him and gave into sleep.

_Harry found himself crawling across the ground in a dank dark corridor. He could smell the stagnation in the water that lay on the floor. He could hear talking a little further down the corridor and he could see two men standing in front of what looked like an archway. They seemed to be talking to a man who was begging for his life. Both men just laughed at the individual before spitting in his direction._

_As Harry got closer he lifted up off the ground, and as the man closest to him turned to look in his direction lunged forward with incredible speed. He struck a second time, then a third and proceeded to strike at them man till he fell to the ground. Looking more to the archway he saw the other guard being strangled against what appeared to be bars. When the man stopped twitching a hand reached down and grabbed the keys attached to his belt. Seconds later Peter Pettigrew stepped out into the hallway looked at him and nodded his compliance, before turning into his rat form and scampering off._

Harry woke up in a cold sweat as Hermione shot up grabbing her wand, and looking around the room. It seems a year running from Death Eaters and a crazed mad man will cause just about anyone to be like Mad-eye Moody. Hermione looked over at him and asked what was the matter, and when he told her of his dream she wrapped both arms around him and held him close to her naked bosom which did not help the situation much. There moment of closeness was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Harry saw Hermione's mum, Lisa, for the first time in months, and this time there was no grey in her hair. The dentist had this bemused smile on her face. "Get dressed you two, and come one we have an appointment to keep."

"Who is it with mum?" Hermione asked hold the sheets to her chest.

"It's a fool by the name of Vernon Dursley." Before Harry could respond Lisa Granger closed the door. Harry looked over at his girlfriend and saw she was getting dressed.

"Hermione they can't do this Marge is still there." Harry said as pulled on his boxers.

"Darling they will not listen to you and neither will I. Those people don't deserve to live in my opinion, and to be honest they deserve this. Now get dressed I think I can talk them into taking us shopping."

"What for Hermione?" He asked pulled on his grossly oversized shirt.

"Cloths husband of mine." She wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips to his. "Now let's go meet up with mum and dad before they break down the door."

As they headed down the stairs Harry once again saw the imposing figure that was Jacob, or Jack, Granger. His midnight black hair and grey eyes sent chills down his spine; though the fact that he was built like Hercules did not help matters. He remembered a slightly grey haired man, but this younger version was still absolutely terrifying. Even though he was sure the man could knock Uncle Vernon into the next century it was still slightly unnerving that they would be going back to Privet drive. Marge might still be there, and he wondered how they would deal with that.

Hermione's mother was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her dark brown hair and brown eyes reminded him a lot of Hermione. Her hair however was less chaotic more a kin to the twenty three year old Hermione. It was still wavy but less chaotic, and looking over at his girlfriend he couldn't help but smile. She just glared at him.

"What is it Harry?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing, I was just remembering what you will look like." He whispered in her ear. "Besides I love the way you're filling out." He grinned as Hermione hit him on the arm.

"You prat." His girlfriend just walked over to her parents and started talking to them. She turned around and glared at him. "Come on Harry do you need a written invitation?"

Harry walked over and joined the conversation where it seemed the elder Grangers were planning on scaring the Dursleys with a few 'facts'. Harry tried to tell them that Uncle Vernon would argue with them. Jack just smiled and said "Leave that to me."

They drove the forty some odd minuets to get to his relatives house. His hopes that his aunt, uncle, and cousin would be gone were summarily dashed. He could see the car in the drive way, and by the sounds coming from the house the drunk known as Marge was still at the house. As Jack knocked on the door the younger male braced for the tirade he knew was coming. Dudley answered the door his eyes seemed to rove over Hermione's body before her father coughed. After a short introduction Jack asked for Vernon. When the walrus came to the door his face darkened when he saw Harry.

"What are you doing back here BOY!" the large man growled.

"I do believe his name is HARRY." The way Hermione's dad said his name made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "As a friend of his father's I will warn you only once Dursley: any further disrespect will cost you dearly." He then leaned over grabbed the morbidly obese man, and pulled him close and started whispering things in his ear. He was uncertain what was being said, but whatever it was made the elder Dursley's face go from puce to pale. "Am I understood?"

"Ye… ye... yes sir." The look on his uncle's face was akin to when Harry first told him about Sirius.

"Okay, and now what you are going to do is tell your sister the truth, and my friend and his wife better be given the respect they are due. Understood?" With a simple nod Jack smiled. "We will be leaving, and if your son continues to ogle my daughter I will cover whatever fines she incurs from turning him into a toad."

As Dudley looked between the man and Hermione Harry felt her hand interlace her fingers with his. The obtuse boy looked upset that Harry had probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen holding Harry's hand, and not his own. Marge came round the corner at that time and traded words with Jack, but it is what she said about harry that set Lisa off like tank of petrol exposed to flame.

"And I assume this delinquent has corrupted this young lady. How tragic. I tell you sir you need to get your daughter away from this trash before…" Harry did not see Lisa move, and he was certain Marge was oblivious until her face was knocked sideways by the well manicured hand of the female dentist. "What was the meaning..."

"You listen here you FAT BITCH. Harry James Potter is not a delinquent! He and my daughter go to the same school, and both are at the top of their class, and that school is not St. Brutus." It was at this point Harry noticed Hermione's drawn wand. "I have never in all my thirty-nine years met a group of people as foul as you and your brother. I am assuming his son is no different, and in which case I am sure there is a special place in whatever afterlife you go to for you, and I doubt it will be a pleasant place to be." She turned to her daughter. "Hermione my dear why don't you take care of the little prat he keeps staring at your chest."

"No mother he is not worth it, but I can do something else." With a wave of her wand she turned the side table into a squealing pig. Harry started laughing, and looked over at his girlfriend who had this wicked grin on her face. "Let's go love."

As the group left they could hear the screams of the Dursley's all the way to the street. Once in the car Hermione started laughing like mad, and only stopped when Harry reminded her that they may still have the Trace on them. He face went pale. She had done many things that were against the rules when at Hogwarts, and for damn sure when Voldemort ran the Ministry, but never this brazen. Harry spent the better part of the ride back reassuring her that everything would be all right, and that the worst she would get was a warning.

The rest of the ride was for the most part quiet. Hermione did convince him to change his second elective course from Divination to Ancient Runes. Once they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron the Grangers told Harry they would see him tomorrow as they were to meet the Weasleys there anyway. Having spent a year on the run Harry understood the less you stood out the better.

As he entered the pub Tom said that a letter had arrived from the Minister for him. He thanked the bartender, and took the letter to his room. The envelope did not bare the mark of the toad faced whore. The contents of the letter made the raven haired 'teen' smile.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As you are no doubt aware the man known as Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, and if you get the Daily Prophet you will no doubt know that he had been imprisoned falsely for crimes he did not commit. He would like to discuss with you some things you may or may not be aware of, and I have been informed that you and a Ms. Hermione Jean Granger went back to your relatives place this afternoon and that a transfiguration spell was cast. Now we will waive the hearing for underage wizardry and witchcraft at the insistence of the Headmaster. But I must inform you that this will not happen again. The meeting between you and Mr. Black will occur at the office of Jones and Willis number 145 Diagon Alley at 1:30 in the afternoon. Please be on time._

_Sincerely,_

_The Minister for Magic_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

Even though the gods had changed a lot of things it was nice to know that Fudge was still a self serving arse. As he set the note down he tried to figure out how Pettigrew was with the Weasley's if Ron had been with Malfoy in the Ally. He was fairly certain Hermione had reasoned it out, but he failed to ask her. He tried to remember the rat form of the traitorous bastard, and the conflicting images of him being owned by Percy; Ron; and Fred flashed before his eyes.

Harry started to rub his eyes. "I need to get some sleep."

"Yes you do Mr. Potter." The silken voice made him jump nearly a meter of the ground. Turning around he saw a much shorter version of the Greek goddess of magic.

"Did we screw up?" Harry quickly brought his hands to his mouth. If Hermione did not like foul words he didn't want to think of what a slip of the tongue to a goddess would do. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Harry, but don't let it happen again either." Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Now I am going to explain a few things that we have done that you were not made aware of on your return trip to the Earth."

"Like Mrs. Weasley finding Wormtail before he could resurrect Voldemort?" The quest rolled off his tongue before he could stop it.

"That very well may still happen, Harry. But yes stuff like that. More to the point it is subtle things. ** As you know you once had parseltongue because of Voldemort."**

"**Yes ma'am I remember that. Why do you ask?" **Harry had a raised eyebrow he was just speaking in parseltongue wasn't he?

"You have it once more, but not because you are connected to the man child. It is a gift I have given you and Hermione for you service, in addition to, your agreement to return to do this all again. Now the Moirae have done one more thing for Hermione, but I cannot say more than it was to spit in Voldemort's face. I also say it will be a spit in the face to 'blood purity'." This caused Harry's eyebrows to nearly merge with his hairline. What could the Fates have done to spite old snake face, and then he thought better of that question: What couldn't they do? "Now before I go you need to know there are few people you can tell any of this to."

The goddess then proceeded to tell Harry that only four people were allowed to know what had transpired aside from the person they chose to send back with them and the Granger's. Sirius and Remus topped the list, but Fred and Gorge brought up the caboose. When he asked why the twins were on the list Hecate brought up the fact the two could hold a secret better than anyone else. She then stated that Hermione need to do a lineage test at both the Ministry of Magic, and Gringott's tomorrow. When he asked he was not given a sound answer. Hecate then bid him a goodnight, and faded away in silver light.

The following morning he woke up, and unlike last time decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. After breakfast Harry decided to write to Sirius, and let him know what was going on before their meeting with the solicitor. He went up to his room and started writing a brief note to Sirius about where he was, and that he would like to talk to him before they met with the solicitor. He told Hedwig that this recipient should be easier to get to, and that she would get a good amount of bacon when the term started. Hedwig nipped at his fingers before leaving through the open window. Harry grabbed the book on animagus transformation and went down to await Sirius' arrival.


	3. Solicitors and Snakes

Chapter Three: Solicitors and Snakes

The all important Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies.

A/N: I have created a monster, and I am proud of it! To those who wonder I have only done one purely evil Dumbles fic, and I cannot stand it, so I am still deciding between two options. Only one person knows which way he will be the rest will just have to wait and see! I love the reviews keep them coming. Cheers! _This means the Potter's will, the Blood line test, and words of a god or goddess to a mortal mind; and _**this mean parseltongue**.

Harry had been studying the animagus book for thirty minutes when he heard the Floo network come life for the fourth time this morning. The black haired man standing in it looked around nervously. His cloths may have been nicer than when Harry first saw the man, but he looked a hundred times more frightened. Closing his book Harry walked towards the man.

"Sirius Black?" he asked walked nonchalantly.

"Harry my god…" the man tentatively walked. "You look so much like you father except for your eyes…"

"Yeah I know there my mother's. I get told that a lot." Harry shook off the sense of déjà vu, and motioned for Sirius to follow him. Once in the room Harry shut the door. "Sirius there is something you should know about me."

"Harry I think you need to know about me…" Sirius held up a vial of truth serum. "I am willing to take this if you want me to?"

"No need Padfoot."

Harry waited for the shock to wear off of his dogfather.

"How did you know that name?" His eyes held in a narrowed glare.

"You might want to give me the Veritaserum Sirius."

"Harry I do not think you need to…" Sirius was stammering and looking at the door.

"Trust me Sirius what I am going to tell you needs it and the privacy charm cast."

Sirius looked at him funny, but handed him the vial, and cast the privacy charm. Harry held out his hand, and took the customary three drops. When the Marauder asked why he need to give his godson Veritaserum Harry began to tell his tale. He started with how he and Hermione had nearly died, and were sent back in time to prevent Voldemort from getting the last laugh. Sirius had a lot of question about how he knew about the Marauders, and was informed that he (Sirius) was killed two years after Harry had found out about it at the end of this year. At that bit of news Sirius' mouth once again fell open. When he regained Harry was glad Hermione was not there.

"Bull shite Harry, bull shite." Sirius had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Okay I tell you what Padfoot, let's make a bet if I can prove to you what I said was true then you help me and Hermione become animagus, and if I am wrong I will help you clean 12 Grimmauld Place with a toothbrush."

"You have a deal." Sirius stuck out his hand.

"Let me go check for the twins." Harry went to the door.

"What twins?"

"Fred and George Weasley, or Gred and Forge take your pick." Harry then walked out the door, and went to look for the Weasley's who he assumed would be there by now. He could here Tom talking to someone who sounded very concerned that Sirius was here. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Mrs. Weasley with a worried expression on her face. "Mrs. Weasley I am okay, and so you know he is perfectly okay."

"Oh Harry I was just worried that…"

"He would prank me into oblivion… nah he wouldn't." Harry grin at the Weasley matriarch.

"I am not worried about that." Molly said with a stern look in her eyes.

"No

Mum

Is worried

About you

Becoming like

Us," the twins finished their seesaw like conversation together as usual, but this time it was Harry who had a grin on his face.

"Just the two men I was looking for could you fallow me please." Harry led the twins upstairs to his room. When he closed the door behind him Harry cast the privacy charm. "Okay boys I want the map, and before you ask meet Mr. Padfoot." With that he gestured to Sirius.

"Where are Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony?" The twins set the question on stereo.

"Mr. Prongs was Harry's father, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, and Moony I hear will be a teacher soon." Sirius looked at Harry. "Is this your proof Harry?"

"Boys present the map, and I will tell you what I Padfoot here." The boys presented the map to Sirius on bended knees, and after being told to stand by a laughing Sirius Harry repeated his story. At the end of it both boys were a weird mix of Weasley red and pale. "Now Sirius can I see the map?"

Sirius held up the map. "You see with your eyes not you hands young one."

"Ha Ha very funny Sirius give it." Harry held out his hand.

"And why should I do that Harry?" Sirius grin was getting bigger by the second.

"Because Hermione and I plan to restart the Marauders this year, and I need you to brew the potions mentioned in this book."

Harry handed one of the idols of Fred and Gorge the book that he and Hermione purchased earlier. After the trade Sirius looked through the book. "Harry you know I am… what do you say now, pants?" After a nod from the three teens Padfoot continued. "I am pants at potions."

"Well Moony will be teaching Defense this year." At a nod from his godfather Harry took the map. "Now I need _you_ to sign this. Thank you. Now Hermione has a heritage test to do at both Gringott's and the Ministry. Why I don't know I was just told to do it, so I think we should."

"Who told you Harry?" Sirius asked.

"It was a woman with long black hair and silver eyes." Harry paused for dramatic effect. "Who is also one of the goddesses who is one of our, meaning mine and Hermione's, patrons."

"What else could they have done? They saved your lives, sent you back in time, and helped free me. What more could they have done?"

"They have done more than that Sirius, but I really don't know. She also said this was the final gift."

"Enough said. I highly doubt annoying a goddess is a good idea." What shocked Harry is that it was not Sirius who said this but George.

"Well put young Mr. Echo. Your brother shall now be known as Origin." One of the last Marauders spoke with mirth and wicked grin on his face.

"Yes Lord Padfoot!" the 'twin speak' was in full swing once again.

The silencing charm was lifted, and the group left the room. Was standing outside the room, and seemed to be glaring at Fred, George, and one smiling Sirius Black. After he promised not to 'corrupt' Harry she seemed to relax, but only just. As they made their way down the stairs Harry could see Hermione had made it to the pub. Her face looked a lot paler than the last time he saw her, but chalked it up to a late night visitor of the divine verity.

After the group exchanged greetings the large group left for Diagon Ally. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley went to Gringott's while the others went to Flourish and Blotts. There was idle chatter about what they did over the summer, and a few innuendos made by little Ginny about Harry and Hermione staying in the Leaky Cauldron. Her mother was not happy about those comments, and reprimanded the girl, but by the grin on her face showed that Ginny didn't care.

The group as a whole went to their vaults. The first stop was Hermione's, then the Weasley's, and finally Harry's. Harry still felt bad about letting the others see his vault, but being as Hermione had already seen his family vault which held considerably more money among other things. Nothing outlandish like what the Malfoys probably had, but nice things none the less. Harry was only taking money out so he could have some spending money for Hogsmeade and to Sirius for the potion components.

As they walked through the Alley Harry was looking for Sirius, but could not find him. While he hoped he didn't get himself into some kind of trouble Harry continued to 'shop' for school supplies. Around one o'clock Hermione told him they should head for the solicitor's office. Once there Harry noticed a gathering of people outside. The flashing of cameras and the sounds of reporters rang throughout the air.

"Minister Fudge is it true that Peter Pettigrew has escaped custody?" a woman shouted.

"While there is speculation of this nature we are uncertain as to whether its source can be validated or not. The guards were killed yes, but it seems so too was Pettigrew. I assure you that all resources of both the Ministry of Magic and our Egyptian counter parts are at work in this matter. As soon as we have any information we will be providing it too you. Thank you and have a nice day."

With that the Minister of Magic walked into the solicitor's office. Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered. "This is going to get dicey."

A blonde haired reporter the teens both reviled and respected (if only as far as one could spit) turned and saw Harry. "Mr. Potter what do you think of the events of the past few days?"

Harry squeezed Hermione's arm before answering. "I am uncertain ma'am, but if you do not mind I have a meeting to get to."

The crowd parted as he walked by, but more than Rita Skeeter were hurling questions at the couple. When they finally made it into the solicitor's office the couple was seeing spots from the amount of camera flashes they had to endure. Harry immediately focused on Sirius standing beside Professor Dumbledore. Harry became worried that the old man would know about what the two had discussed in private. He knew the old man knew Legilimency, and could read the surface thoughts of a person. He just prayed that Sirius kept that in mind.

"Harry, Sirius tells us he has already spoken to you?" the old man asked his eyes twinkling like the stars in the night sky.

"Yes I wrote to him earlier today, and we discussed the matter of my living condition."

He was cut off by Dumbledore before he could say more. "Harry we have discussed this. Your aunt and uncle's home is the safest place for you."

"That place professor has never been my home, and it never will be again if I can help it." At that moment Harry felt his magic flare around him, and heard the sound of something breaking. "What was that professor?"

"Don't worry about Harry m'boy I am sure it was nothing." The minister said. "You took a risk Mr. Potter yesterday at your relatives why is that?"

"Well Minister Fudge my 'relatives' seemed to have ignored the fact that I am a human being, and treat me as if though I am some kind of toy to be discarded when I am no longer useful." At the odd look on the minister's face Harry decided to clarify. "I am treated worse than one of the Malfoy's house elves sir."

At that moment the solicitor a man with jet black hair, and grey eyes glared at Dumbledore. "You told me he was in the best of care Professor."

"Well he was Jacob, but I was not completely sure he was treated equally to the couples own son." The head master was trying his best to show he was in complete control. Harry decided to cut the puppet strings.

"Professor Dudley is the equivalent to a beached whale, and my uncle is a walrus in human form. They eat a majority of the food in the house while I am left to pick up the scraps." Harry tried to hide the venom in his voice, but at the moment didn't really care if it showed.

This information caused an argument between the other men in the room. It ended when Jacob threw his hands in the air. "We will discuss this later. Right now we have the will to go over." The man walked into his office and pulled what appeared to be a pensive. "They, or more aptly James, said you would know what to say to activate it." Jacob was pointing to Sirius at that moment.

Harry didn't need to guess what was being said: it would be the Marauders oath. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' With those simple words the pensive came to life, and projected a four foot tall image of Harry's parents. Before he could ask anything the images started to speak.

_I James William Potter of sound mind and body declare this as my last will and testament._

_I Lilly Evens Potter of sound mind and body declare this as my last will and testament._

It was his father who continued from this point.

_Harry if your hearing this it means we failed to protect you as best we could. I don't want you to feel alone Harry because you're not. You mum and I will always be there, and my friends Sirius and Remus. Sirius look after him will you. I know Dumbledore has some kind of plan in case we don't make it, but I don't know how the two (or three) of us dying would help anyone. If the worst happens don't let Lilly's sister get him, and if you can't stop it make sure her fat cow of husband understands the Marauders wrath._

_JAMES!_

_Sirius I leave you the house in London. It will be better for you than rebuilding in Godric's Hallow. That place will be too sorrowful now to live in. And for the love of God don't go to your parents old place unless you have to. Also as I said above you are the primary caregiver of my son Harry James Potter should Lilly and I die. Under no circumstance unless absolutely necessary is Harry to ever be left in the custody of Petunia Evans Dursley and her family. That spiteful woman will probably kill him at worst and at best leave him in an orphanage._

His mother's image moved closer to his father. The man appeared to be stroking her back before continuing.

_Remus I am leaving you Lilly's potion journal. She was working on a surprise for you and I hope it works. If it doesn't I leave you twenty thousand galleons and whatever remains of Lilly's potion lab. Find someone who makes you happy my friend. Remember Moony you are family to us._

His mum spoke next.

_Remus you are not a monster. A monster is someone who embraces the disease you have and does whatever they will to others. I am sure there is someone out there for you. Sirius I swear to Merlin that if you turn my son into a miniature version of yourself I will come back from the dead and hex you where it counts._

Sirius winced while Jacob and Harry laughed. Harry looked over at Hermione and she just had this wicked grin on her face.

_Harry my little boy I wonder what you look like now. I wonder if there is a new Mrs. Potter, or at least a woman in your life. Or at the least someone who makes you happy. I do not know the man you are I only know the little baby that is sleeping in a crib in the room next to us. I hope our sacrifice is not in vain, and that you live in a better place than we left._

_To whoever holds my little boys heart. Treat him well, and keep him safe. If he is anything like his father he has no doubt caused more trouble than Peeves with a bucket of paint. If he hasn't then he has no doubt taken after me in which case you are a very lucky person._

_Hey!_

_To Elisabeth Greengrass, my friend and my sister I leave my copy of the pendants we purchased in Diagon Ally on the eve of your wedding._

_Harry we leave everything else to you._

His father looked over at his mum before the two of them nodded. His father spoke the words that would seal a man's fate.

_Lastly if we are dead it is Peter Pettigrew who was our secret keeper. I hope he rots in Hell for what he has done to us._

With that the images faded away. Harry could feel a tear falling down his cheek, and a soft finger came up to wipe away the tear. Hermione pulled him close to her, and let him cry tears that had been two decades in the making. He was reminded of all the lives lost during the final battle. Collin Creevey the little first year who wanted to take his picture, Fred Weasley dead in the corridor, Tonks and Remus dead bodies lying next to one another in the Great Hall, and the countless others whose names would never be known that were killed by the Snatchers.

The sound of a drawer closing brought Harry back to the here and now. Jacob had a beautiful sapphire pendant in the shape of a raven in his hand and a book no bigger than Hermione's schedule book. The man set them in front of Sirius. "I believe you know who these go to?"

"Yes I do. Harry if I can use your owl I would like to send a letter to Elisabeth Greengrass. She will want this." Sirius held up the pendant.

"Of course Sirius, but if you don't mind I would personally like to give it to her." Sirius just nodded. "Jacob is there anything else."

"Aside from the key to the house in London no, and I already gave that Sirius." Harry nodded. "Now if you will excuse us I think there is something that the headmaster, Minister Fudge, and I need to discuss." The man didn't bother to conceal the hatred in his voice.

With that Harry, Hermione, and his dogfather left the room. The group went back to the Leaky Cauldron where Sirius wrote a letter to Lady Greengrass. Harry went to talk to the twins while Hermione was talking with Mrs. Weasley about romance. Harry was talking with the twins about how Molly found out about Pettigrew. The boys said that their mum had talked with a woman whose descriptions sound eerily similar to Lady Hecate's saved for her eyes. The woman had raven hair, was thin with a slightly athletic build, and had green eyes, and every night after that the twins would hear their mum wake up screaming. It got downright scary. Their dad thought she had come across a curse or something, and finally she asked Fred for Scabbers, and cast a charm on him revealing him to be Pettigrew. The Weasley Patriarch quickly stunned him and took him to the Ministry's diplomatic office in Egypt.

After Sirius sent off his letter he took Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley to the Department of Records within the Ministry of Magic. In contrast to everywhere else Harry had been within the Ministry this place seemed to be a bookworm's paradise. Shelves meters tall with untold numbers of parchment within them, and tomes that looked to give the muggle novel "War and Peace" a run for its money.

There were six lines the longest of these was Domestic Disputes which Harry assumed was akin to the Domestic Abuse area of muggle police department, or a divorce filling area. By the sheer number of people in line he was going for number two. The first line was the one they need Magical Blood Lines Dispute Department. There were only three people in the line, and none of them looked pleasant. The old man in front of them kept complaining about his sons stealing his inheritance, and something about proving he was not their father. The first two people in line went by quickly, but the man in front of them complained for what felt like thirty minutes until some Ministry officials came to escort him to a different area.

"Yes how may I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked, and it sound like today was not one of her best days.

"Yes my name is Hermione Jean Granger I was told to come here to do a Lineage test." Hermione was back in her 'old' work mode. No emotion in her voice, and just giving the facts. It scared Harry sometimes when she did this.

"Please prick your finger and place three drops of blood on this parchment please." The woman's nasal voice was kind of annoying Harry.

Hermione proceeded to do as she was asked. After the tree drops were applied the paper started to glow an orange color. Once it died down the 'teller' looked at and let out a scream that would make a Banshee proud. The woman started calling for her boss. When the man arrived he asked what the commotion was about. When he looked at the parchment he looked first at Harry then Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you Ms. Granger?"

"No sir, I am Ms. Hermione Jean Granger may I ask what the problem is?" Hermione huffed.

"You may want to look at this ma'am." He then handed Hermione the parchment. Harry along with the other two with them looked over Hermione's shoulder.

_Father: Jacob Bill Granger (Muggle)_

_Mother: Lisa Kelly Granger (Muggle)_

_Ancestors:_

_Hector Dagworth-Granger (Pure-blood) (Inheritance partially claimed Dagworth line)_

_Salazar Slytherin (Pure-blood) (Inheritance unclaimed)_

_Claim to Slytherin vault valid._

_Reason: Parseltongue_

_Claim to Dagworth-Granger Vault (England) valid._

_Reason: Magical_

Harry looked at Hermione who uncharacteristically had her mouth hanging open. He used his forefinger to close it. Looking back at the woman behind the counter saw her walking up with a stack of parchment in her arms. She sat back down, and instructed Hermione to sign all fifteen of the forms she had brought with her. Once all that was done the woman shrunk all fifteen forms, and told them to head to Gringott's immediately because there was another man who was seeking a claim to the vault. When asked who the name that was given made Harry laugh: Lucius Malfoy.

The group left the Ministry as quickly as they could. Lady Greengrass and her daughters were there. Sirius told them that they might want to wait, but Hermione seemed reluctant to go to Gringott's.

"Why would a witch be afraid of the goblins?" Daphne asked.

"Well it seems a Muggle born is the heiress of Slytherin. Looks like the monster from last year attacked the wrong girl." Sirius said all of this with a smile on his face. The two Slytherins in the group had these shocked looks on their face. "Not to mention she is in GRYFINDOR."

Harry just rolled his eyes at Sirius' high jinks while Hermione was hitting him on the shoulder. "Well the reason we wanted to talk to you is this." Harry pulled out the pendant and handed it to his mother's old friend. The woman had a sharp intake of air.

"Where was this?"

"She left it with solicitor who did my parents' will."

The woman sank into a chair, and started to sob. Harry told her he would be back in a few minutes if she wished to know more. Molly told them to go on that she would remain here and inform Mrs. Greengrass about what had been in the will. Daphne better known as the 'Ice Queen' decided to follow them, and out of respect for his mother Harry did not wish to cause problems with the Greengrass family.

As the quartet made their way to Gringott's they garnered a few stairs. Most of them were from Harry's classmates. When Theodore Nott tried to say something he was silenced with just a look from Greengrass. Hermione it seems was more focused on finding out what was in the Dagworth-Granger vault than anything else, but once she found out Daphne was with the she raised an eyebrow to Harry. He waved off her concerns for later. When they made it into the bank Harry could see Malfoy arguing with a goblin, and it seems he was trying to access a vault which was not his.

"Stop right there Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

The man spun around and glared at Harry. "You have no business listening in other people's conversation Mr. Potter." The arrogance and anger in his voice were not even concealed by the man.

"Actually we do. Hermione here," Harry gestured with his left hand. "… is the heiress of Slytherin, and we bring the documentation to prove it."

Harry looked over to the other Slytherin in the group to find her mouth hanging open. The goblin teller spoke up next.

"Well Mrs. Potter if that is the truth we will need to see the papers and take three drops of your blood."

Hermione brought out the parchments. "It's Granger."

"How do we know these are factual documents?" Malfoy screamed.

With a wave of his hand the teller made the documents both enlarge and glow blue. "These are factual documents Mr. Malfoy." He did the same gesture over Malfoy's documents, and the glowed violet. "While the documents you provided are false." At that moment two goblin guards surrounded Malfoy. "Your account will be penalized fifty five thousand galleons, and all account transaction from this date forward will be over seen by goblin overlords."

"You are a bothersome prat Potter!" Lucius screamed over his shoulder as the two guards led him out of the bank. Harry noticed other patrons in the bank were staring at Malfoy and then there gaze wondered over to Hermione.

Harry looked to his girlfriend and saw her face was a deep shade of crimson. The goblin hand her two keys, and told them to follow him. When Daphne followed Harry went to say something, by with a shake of his head Sirius silenced him. As the cart moved along Daphne said she would stay in the cart while they examined the vaults. To which the other three humans acknowledged with a simple nod. Conversation was kept to minimum during the ride with only Sirius talking to Daphne, and Daphne trying to get information out of Harry about the Chamber of Secrets. At this point Daphne started cussing in Parseltongue. Harry noticed Hermione turn around and glare at the raven haired Slytherin. Before Hermione could say anything the cart stopped in front of the Dagworth-Granger vault number seven hundred and two.

"Key pleases?" The goblin asked.

When the vault door opened all Harry could say was "By the gods Hermione…"

Sirius let out a lone whistle to its contents.

Hermione's response was just two simple words.

"Shut up."

**A/N: To Mr. /Mrs. Anonymous thank you for the constructive criticism it is so enlightening! No seriously you really need to work on your people skills. I am not going to reveal the entire plot in one chapter. As for a plan I do have one, and will stick to it as best I can. One cannot plan in detail what they will write because this is not a school report. I am doing this for fun. For those who do like this story keep the reviews coming! Next chapter will reveal the person the gods sent back! Until next time!**


	4. Jubilation and Tirades

Chapter Four: Jubilation and Tirades

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Okay for those who have been wondering Aisa and Atropos are one and the same. I cannot tell which name is older, but they refer to the same goddess. I just chose to use the lesser known name for varieties sake. As for Daphne and parseltongue she is like Voldemort in that it is a trait she has had since birth. Keep the reviews coming! Cheers!

Harry took one step inside the Dagworth-Granger vault and was instantly hit with the smell of old books. Where he had mounds of gold this one had columns of it, and there were heaps of silver, and very little bronze. However most of the vault was taken up by books and very pristine cauldrons and other potion making equipment. He knew Hermione was not the type to drool, but that was the image he had stuck in his head about the situation.

"Come on Harry help with these books please." Hermione asked as she approached the largest pile of books.

"Yes dear." Harry was snickering as she glared at him over her shoulder. It got to the point where they got Daphne to help them with the books. The goblin was shrinking books as fast as he could, but with Hermione no one could truly know how many she would want to take with her. After the goblin hand her a 'small bag' they loaded the books inside it. "So Hermione what are you going to do with the money?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of moving everything to the Slytherin vault and renaming it the Granger vault." She looked over to Daphne. "Sorry if that bothers you."

"It doesn't. You got me away from the high ponce of Slytherin so I thank you." As she sat down in the cart it took off further down into the maze of vaults. "So your mum knew my mum?"

It was Sirius who answered. "Yes the two were friends since first year, and by seventh the only things that could separate the two, aside from a Marauder prank, was you father and Harry's."

"What are the Marauder's?" At that Sirius explained the Marauder's leaving out Remus' furry little problem. "Okay that explains my mum's fear of you letter then Mr. Black."

"Please just Sirius." When Daphne finally nodded he continued. "I remember the last prank letter I sent your mum. She thought it was from your dad, but I had laced it with a laughing potion which I had turned into dust. She could stop laughing for days. She told me if I ever did it again she would make it impossible for me to have children." He let out a barking laugh.

"Good. Just remember her threat Sirius." Hermione was glaring at him. "Because if you mess up my wedding I will do it worse, and make sure it is painful."

"Yes ma'am." Sirius saluted Hermione while Daphne let out a laugh.

"So Daphne why are you with us?" Harry asked.

"Because it requires three wizards and/or witches plus the owner of the vault, so long as they are trained in magic, to verify that the vaults are intact when they are reopened after this much time. It is a stupid rule really. Why would the goblins ruin a good business deal?" Daphne asked looking at the goblin. "Are we almost there?"

"Just about ma'am," the goblin looked back at them. "You're very wise young lady. It is a pity there are not more like you." And with that he was silent the rest of the trip.

The continued down further into the recesses of the bank into the eight hundred vaults, and once they reached vault eight hundred and eleven they stopped. This time all four of them got out not knowing how much work would have to be done. As the vault opened Harry could smell not the musty smell of books, but an acrid smell one he could not place. When he entered the vault he could see the cause: hundreds of rotten eggs.

"No need to guess what those contained." Harry said as he walked into the vault.

"No and thankfully they would have just been chickens." Hermione said casting an air bubble charm.

Harry looked around the vault. While there was some money in the vault it looked like who ever opened the vault intended just to recreate Slytherin's work. Hermione asked if the goblins could just move the money to the Dagworth-Granger vault, and that she would take the items (a parchment scroll, ring, and a tome) with her. Harry suggested using a separate bag for the ring in case it was cursed. A few cleaning spells and the rotten eggs were gone, and the air was a little better smelling. The goblin said that the money would be moved by the end of the work day, and they were also informed that they would need to see the England Branch Manager Ripsaw for the Blood Confirmation test. With that they took the final ride back to the ground level section of Gringott's.

Reentering the main room of the bank introduced the group to the glaring audience of Death Eater families and one potion professor. The former demanding that Hermione hand over what rightly 'belongs' theirs while the latter asking for its return to the school. Either one would be bad at this point in Harry's opinion, but thankfully the goblin guards prohibited any of the fools from attacking the group. One of the men in the group stepped up and glared at Hermione.

"How does one such as you get these kinds of rights?" the man barked. If harry transplanted Vernon's mustache onto him and the man would be a magical look alike for the walking walrus.

"The fact that I apparently descend from a line of squibs leading back to Hector Dagworth-Granger." Hermione was staring the man down.

The man seemed ready to say something, but Sirius cut him off. "Bulstrode I am telling you right now if you threaten her you will incur the wrath of the Black family." This stopped the man cold. It also drew the attention of everyone else. "Now make room the four of us must complete the rest of the paperwork, and as you all know it will become accessible to the public within the week. Now move it!"

The crowed parted, but Harry didn't know if it was because of Sirius' threat or the nice pointy spears of the goblins. The group followed the goblin through a hidden passageway just inside the entrance of the bank. The group walked down the maze of corridors that led to Ripsaw's office. The large golden doors were elaborately decorated with the scenes of battle, and by the amount of dead bodies depicted on the door. After the goblin knocked on the door a far softer voice than the group was expecting bid them entrance.

"Madam Ripsaw the heir of Slytherin is here for her test."

"Thank you Deadpan you may leave." The goblin turned to the group and much a kin to the other goblins name flatly said "If you mention to anyone that a female goblin runs this office I will kill the lot of you. Do you understand?"

The two magically raised members of the group responded as one. "Yes ma'am."

Harry looked to his beloved before he said "As you wish."

"And you young lady?" Ripsaw said glaring at Hermione.

"I do not see the reason, but I swear." She just merely shrugged.

"So be it. Now which of you two is Lady Granger?" Ripsaw was looking between Hermione and Daphne.

"I am," Hermione stepped forward. "… now what is it I must do?"

The goblin produced a silver piece of parchment. "As before ma'am prick you finger and let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment." Hermione repeated the same process she had in the Ministry using a knife instead of a pin. The paper flashed blue, and as the goblin looked at the parchment her eyes grew wider than a house-elf's. "You have seen the divine haven't you Ms. Granger?" She handed Hermione the parchment.

The others in the room gathered around Hermione, and looked over her shoulders at the parchment. As Harry read the blood lines he saw nothing noting her patron, but then he looked next to her name and saw a line shooting of to the right that said patron and at the end of this line was the name Aphrodite. Harry could feel his cheeks warm at the mere implications that the name entailed, and hoped the old hound kept his mouth shut.

"Harry if I am going to be subjugated to this so are you." Harry looked at her with pleading eyes. "Oh no mister you're not getting away with this. Manager Ripclaw I am not the only one favored by the Olympians in this room." She looked over to Harry with a marauder's grin on her face. "He is favored by the goddess of magic."

"YOU'RE KIDDING?" Sirius and Daphne said in unison.

"No." The smirk on Hermione's face screamed Slytherin.

Before he could say anything the same silver parchment was thrust into Harry's face. "Is there some kind of law saying I must do this?"

"For a goblin Harry the divine rule their wellbeing far more than they do mortal men, so yes." The smile on Hermione's face made the statement a little more than dubious.

Taking the clean knife presented to him Harry cut his index finger and pinched it to his thumb, and let the needed three drops of blood fall upon the parchment. Unlike with Hermione the parchment flashed dull silver. Harry tried to sneak a glance but one look from Ripsaw stalled him. "Hermione I swear…"

"You will swear nothing boy..." Hermione was cut off by the barking dog.

"She's right Harry; I mean she is favored by the goddess of…"

"I swear Sirius Black if you finish that sentence I will kill you." Hermione was giving him a rather believable death glare.

"Enough." Ripsaw passed around the parchment, and like Hermione's Harry's had a line shooting off to the right. The name at the end was indeed Lady Hecate's, and before anyone could say anything Ripsaw ushered them out of her office telling both of them that the documents would be disposed of immediately.

As they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron the group could hear someone yelling at the top of their lungs. Looking over to where Daphne's mother was still sitting where they had last seen her, but there was a nuisance now in the Cauldron. Draco Malfoy. He was trying to get in a shouting match with Mrs. Weasley, but as he was learning that was a foolish mistake. Mrs. Greengrass was still sitting in her chair, and this time she had a bemused smile on her face. Ron was over in a corner in heated discussion with his father about something, and by the looks of things it was not going well for the elder Weasley.

Harry watched Daphne walk over to her mother and whisper something into her ear, and when Elisabeth looked over to Harry and Hermione her eyes where the sizes of galleons. Harry didn't need to guess at what she had just been told by her daughter. The woman stood up and seemed to ignore Draco's yelling for her to get back to where she once was.

"Draco shut the fuck up!" Harry yelled.

"Harry Potter!" was the resounding chorus from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Elisabeth Greengrass.

"Fong me," Harry whispered.

"Potter you think you have the right to tell ME what to DO?" Draco yelled.

"No Malfoy I don't think it, I know it." Harry let his voice drop a few octaves as he said this.

Malfoy looked ready to retort, but he was cut short by Mrs. Greengrass. "Mr. Malfoy as my husband told my daughters are not an object to be purchased, nor are they a possession for you to parade around. If you do not get this then I suggest you leave this instant." At that moment two men walked in what looked to be bobby uniforms.

"He is right there officers." Tom said from behind the bar as he pointed at Draco.

"What do you want?" the blonde git said.

"Young man we are the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol for this region, and if you will not either settle down or leave; I am afraid we will have to arrest you." The taller one of the pair said.

"Do you know who my father is?"

"No sir, and to be quiet frank, we don't care." The short brunette said reaching behind her back. "Now you can either come with us willingly, floo home, or we can stun you."

"Wait till my father hears of this." He said as he turned to Mrs. Weasley. "And when I tell him about you he will…"

The little git didn't get to finish his sentence as a stunner came from the female officer's wand and struck Draco ending his sentence. The male walked over to Draco placed handcuffs on him, and then searched him for his wand. The other officer was talking with Tom as Ron flooed to Malfoy Manor. The officers asked a few more question as her partner portkeyed back to the DMLE. Just then Lucius stepped out of the floo.

"Where is my oldest son?" he demanded the officer.

"Back at the DMLE office sir; if you wish to bond him out you can, but I must state unless it is to go to Diagon Ally he is no longer welcome in this establishment." The woman said with a stern look on her face.

At that Lucius turned to Ron. "Come on son we have to get your brother out of jail." With that the two left through the floo to get Draco out of jail.

Harry turned to Weasley patriarch "Mr. Weasley why was he calling Ron 'son'?"

"He has used his influence and an ancient loop hole to cease custody of my youngest son from me because we have a common ancestor." He used his fingers to put the words 'we' and 'ancestor' in quotes. "It is not like it's that bad of a loss the boy was nothing but a stain on the family name." Even though he said it with undying conviction Harry could see the pain in Mr. Weasley's eyes.

"Don't worry about it Arthur, if he is happy living with trash let him live with trash." The venom in Mrs. Greengrass' voice was clearly aimed at the Malfoy clan. She turned to Harry and Hermione. "So are you now lord and lady?" She looked at their confusion for only a moment before adding "Because of your patrons Harry, and Ms. Granger."

"Oh." was all Harry could say.

The two Greengrass women said they would see them again tomorrow with a promise to keep what was said in Gringott's a secret. The rest of the evening progressed like Harry remembered it with only one slight alteration.

"Everyone there is something that I want to tell you." Ginny looked down at her feet. "I'm gay."


	5. Meddling in the Affairs of Mortals

Chapter Five: Meddling in the Affairs of Mortals

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I had to work through issues in the story. Also I am making changes to the other chapters to fit where I am taking this, and as it stand some events in this chapter will come out of the blue… gods that is so cliché. This chapter contains info from Pottermore! Also this chapter will contain talk of child abuse if this bothers you, as it bothered me to write, please skip ahead just a little in the chapter. It will not be described in any detail as that would take an even sicker person than me to write. There is a new poll on my profile please answer it. Keep the reviews coming! Cheers!

The smell of sulfur filled the air, and as it mixed with the usual sounds of the screams of those suffering outside his palace Hades pondered the events of a few days ago. The Potter boy was given such a senseless task. Oh sure he had to truly fight a man he had beaten four times already, but how was that a challenge? In his opinion it wasn't. The more he brooded on the situation the more agitated he became. Potter need a challenge not of the body that hand long since been tested. As had his capacity to love. There need to be more struggle and turmoil this time around else it would be a walk in the park for the three of them. The parents didn't count as they had the least impact in the situations the teens would 'find' themselves in.

He stood from his chair and walked to a window to gaze upon the enlightened and the damned. Hercules was wondering the fields of Elysium again, and Achilles was trying to pick a fight with him. His gazed pasted over the fields of Asphodel and settled on the numerous members of the damned. Sisyphus was still trying to get passing souls to take his burden, but all this managed to do was cause the bolder to role faster down the hill. His gaze left the trickster and fell upon those who had forcibly taken the innocence of youth and forced themselves upon an unwilling adult. Within the tall field of bramble and ivy was a man who he knew should be seated at a table of gluttony. He looked over at those seated at a table overflowing with food, and the man sat there as well. A smile crawled across his face as the lord of the Underworld realized what he must do, but he wanted to consult the tortured soul before moving forward with his plan. He flew over to the table to consult the well robust tortured soul.

"I see you are of two minds Vernon Dursley." As Hades spoke the fire in the center of the table die down.

As Vernon's teeth made contact with the juicy stake it turned to dust. The gluttonous pig went for a leg of lamb and had to beat off another person for it. "I am not of two minds I am just confused is all, and whoever made this food needs to be fired it taste like dirt!" Again as he bit into the lamb it reduced to dust and ash. "I hate those damn freaks!"

Hades chuckled at the man's plight. "Out of morbid curiosity: who are these 'freaks' you speak of?" He knew the man meant wizards and witches, but the lord of the Underworld wanted actual names. Hopefully this would be someone he could test Harry against or with within this new time line.

"That boy and my freak of a daughter," at this point Vernon and a woman were fighting over a bottle of brandy. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. Thank you Vernon, and enjoy your meal." He looked down at the man's crotch and saw a trail of blood running down his inner thigh. "Brothers I wish to take council with you on neutral ground." The crack of thunder and the sound of waves crashing into the shore signified that they would meet with him. Hades faded out of sight leaving Cerberus to keep the order within his realm.

Hades emerged surrounded by the sounds of cars buzzing by him, and the chatter of men and women as the moved past him. The sounds of modern life encompassed his senses. The feeling of life filled him with energy that he only caught fleeting glimpses of in his realm. He proceeded towards the red iron tower. He brushed off the Parisian peddlers and made his way to the elevator. He had to laugh as the mortals aimlessly made way for him. If it weren't for Persephone he would be chatting up some of these young ladies hoping for a good time later on. Once at the top of the tower he started looking for a place he and his brothers could chat without drawing too much attention. On the left hand side there appeared to be a man in dark grey fisherman's gear. The crackle of energy behind him caused him to turn around, and there in all his emblazoned glory was his younger brother Zeus.

"Brother."

"Brother, how has the Underworld been since the turmoil Riddle caused?"

"Better actually. The poor sod thought he could retain his memories, but I took more than just that from him." They were now standing beside Poseidon. "What are you looking at brother?"

"A young lady has caught my eye, and a young man is trying his best to make a move, but it seems she is looking for more." He looked over his shoulder to the other two gods. "What is it you wish to speak to us about Hades?"

"Harry Potter."

"We have already given him enough boons brother." Zeus said sternly.

"I was not thinking of giving him a boon. I was actually thinking of giving him a challenge that will test his sense of morals." Both of his brother's gave him an unforgiving look. "I know he is willing to put others before himself, but how far is he willing to go with it."

"What is your intent Hades?" Poseidon asked.

"I wish to borrow father's weapon and cause the death of a child to be averted, and through her birth test young Harry's sense of honor." Hades smiled at the look on his brothers' faces. "I know Hecate will be displeased, but I swear to you this I will watch over the child throughout her life until she meets Harry. After that it is up to him."

"As you've stated Brother; Hecate will not be pleased."

"I know my lord, but it is something that must be done. I do not want to allow a man into Elysium simply because he did the same thing twice."

"I see your point Hades, but you know the reason Hecate chose to end her life don't you?"

"Of course I do Poseidon, but I will ensure that does not happen." Hades eyes burned with passion and rage. "I am not about to let her live with that foul minded man."

"Then where would you have her stay my lord?" the silken voice of Hecate filled the air.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Hades turned to stare at the goddess of magic. She was dressed in attire better suited for the boardroom than a wizarding council. Her silvery eyes glowed brightly in contrast to the new Moon that graced the night sky. "I do say wizards and witches should take after you more my dear."

"I wish they would, but free will and all that you know." She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Now what is this I hear of you wanting to do my lord?"

"That young child of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you know the witch?"

"I chose for her life to end given what Vernon would do to her. Why would you want to undo that death Lord Hades?" Hades said this with both anger and shock.

"Because I intend to shield the child from his… unwanted attention," Hades chose his words carefully Hecate was more than the goddess of magic and this was an area she was set in her ways on. "I will choose the child as my champion, or to be more accurate take her under my protection. She will live with Marge."

"That is not much of an improvement." Zeus held death in his eyes.

"I know this brother, but I will punish him as though he had done the deed, and as for his sister she deserves to clean up the mess left by Cerberus, and then become it for eternity."

Zeus closed his eyes, and let a small breath. "You may do this brother, but remember he is still her champion."

"Of course brother and I would actually prefer that she accompany me." Hades turned to look at the goddess of child protection. The look on her face was a mixture of agitation and elation. "I will take that look as a yes."

"It is at that my lord." Hecate bowed her head.

Zeus handed her the scythe of time. "Return this to me."

With a simple nod Hecate ripped open a hole in space time, and the two of them strolled from 1993 to 1982. The crowded tower did not change but the smell sure did. Hades often wondered how mortals put up with this stench. He felt the goddess of magic's presence fade, and he followed suit. The trip from Paris to Little Whinging's Privet Drive was mercifully quick, but the neighborhood left something to be desired. The humdrumness of the place was sickeningly ridiculous. Each house looked the same saved for the paint colour. Hades was half tempted to damn the owners for apathy at the very least. He felt the pain of two of the streets residence. One he could do nothing about, but the other he could. He walked over to number six, and roused the young teen from her slumber with a wave of his hand. Even though the outer walls of the house separated them he whispered to her to dial the police and tell them what was happening to her. He stayed there to ensure she was safe should she choose to end her misery this way. The young girl slowly made her way down the stairs. She paused every once in a while to check if her father had risen from his sleep. Once in the living room she picked up the phone and dialed the authorities. It didn't take the police long to arrive at the house, and due to a 'slip of the tongue' the man let lose his intensions for his own child.

"That was merciful of you Hades."

"If I am to put a child into that situation I will remove one from it." Hades said while he glared at the man as he was handcuffed. "Come on let us do what we came here to do, and be gone."

"I just hope you will do the same for this child…" Hecate said under her breath.

As they made their way to number four Hades could hear the man screaming at the top of his lungs that this was a set up, and his daughter would pay for this. With one simple word the man's ranting stopped. By the time they reached number four Privet Drive the police car was passing them by. Once inside house Hades could feel the sorrow this place gave off. Hades made his way upstairs as Hecate went to check on her champion. As Hades past Dudley's second room he decided to 'fix' a few of his toys. Hades walked into the Vernon and Petunia's bedroom. Thanatos was already there with his hand on Petunia's stomach.

"I will not accept the child in my realm Thanatos."

Death turned and faced him. "Hades what are you doing here? You are in the afterlife as we speak."

"I know, but I am wishing to test someone with her safety." There was a frown on his face as he said this.

"Hades you know as well as I that this man will never look upon this child any better than he does the boy. In fact he will treat her worse."

Hades let out a sigh. "I know this my friend, but it is not he I wish to test. It is young Harry."

"Very well, I will leave her to your mercy." Thanatos then faded from the house; however the chill in the air remained.

Hades walked up to Petunia and placed his hand over her stomach. He let his energy flow over the child sealing an agreement to watch over her until she arrived at Hogwarts. He could feel Hecate standing behind him, and given the energy she was putting off things must have been bad. "Was it a lack of food or water?"

"Both. I want to kill these two every time I see them." The fabric of reality vibrated with her anger.

"We will get our chance, but not tonight." Hecate split the air with the scythe and they were once again in 1993. "Do you want me to terrorize Marge's dreams?"

"No, but these two are fair game."

"Why not," Hades asked with a smile.

"I have dealt with them enough; besides Vernon has been abusing your champion as well now."

"True." Hades laid a hand on Vernon's head. "It also seems that she has taken advantage of Marge's absence."

"So it does, so it does." Hecate walked towards the door. "So we are still on for canasta on Tuesday?"

"Of course," Hades then faded back to his realm.

* * *

"Everyone there is something I want to tell you." Ginny looked down at her feet. "I'm gay."

"That's okay Ginny," Molly said patting her daughter on the head, "we are happy that you are happy." She then walked up to Tom, and started up a conversation.

Everyone blinked at this comment, and once they regained their thoughts they started confirming that they still loved and cared for Ginny, and that they didn't care who she loved so long as they treated her right.

It was at this moment Harry's mind was thrown into chaos. Images of a young girl getting hit by Vernon flooded his mind. The girl had blue eyes and bright red hair. Harry had no idea who she was, but he knew they were related somehow. This new memory came with another of the same girl levitating an apple to her while Aunt Petunia tried to pull it away from Harry. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, and she had a look of concern plastered on her face. Harry told her he was alright, but he got the feeling she didn't believe him. As they made ready for bed Harry remembered the girls name "Rose."

* * *

Daphne was pacing back and forth in her room. Her mind was in pieces because of the things that happened only six hours ago. First she learns that her mum and the Potters were very good friends, then she learns that Hermione is the heiress of Slytherin, and to finish it all off both she and Harry Bloody Potter were favoured by an Olympian Goddess. All of this was compounded by the fact that Hermione was now probably the richest teenage witch in all of the United Kingdom! What was really bugging her is that she was annoyed by all of this somehow, but she was completely clueless as to how.

"Ah, what is wrong with me?!" said in exasperation.

"Well to put it bluntly Ms. Greengrass: you're in love with them." Daphne spun around with her wand drawn. What she saw made her jaw drop. Sitting in front of her _closed_ bay window was a man dressed in an outstanding pinstriped business suite that looked beyond even her family's ability to afford. His slicked back jet black hair and crystal blue eyes made her heart stop cold. "I don't think that is going to help you much in this situation Ms. Greengrass. May I call you Daphne?" He asked this as he hopped down from the bench in front of her window.

"Only if I know who you are, and I don't, and before-" Daphne was cutoff.

"My name is Hermes, dear Daphne." Daphne scanned the man's pinstriped suit on the left side of his sport coat was a pin in the shape of a caduceus. Daphne looked back into the man's eyes, and then it clicked. Daphne slowly curtseyed as the deity before her laughed hysterically. "Let's not have any of this nonsense."

"But your-"

"I know, believe me I know, but that's not why I'm here." The messenger of the gods walked up to her. "I just come with a message from me," he held his index finger an inch from her forehead, "to you."

When his finger touched her forehead Daphne was slammed with information that just shoved itself into her mind. Memories of a different Daphne Kelly Greengrass were flashing before her eyes. Daphne watched as the other 'Daphne' watched the two people she had feelings for go through six years of school, and what should have been a blissful seventh year was an absolute nightmare. She watched as her sister was beaten by a man that said he loved her (Vincent Crabbe) while two certifiably insane 'teachers' watched over Slytherin house. What followed this horror was two years of sheer bliss. Once this 'flashback' was over she looked to Hermes.

"Why, my Lord?"

"Because I feel a little bit left out here," he said this in an annoyed voice. "Hecate, Aphrodite, and now Hades get their champions to do a restart; well Hades is more of a beginning, with their lives. And what do I get? Nothing, while they have their champions doing whatever it is their doing I am left high and dry in all of this. How do you think I feel about that?"

Daphne didn't say anything for a couple of seconds knowing full well that if she said the wrong thing she was screwed. "I would say you are angry, my Lord."

"Close, I am severely annoyed. The only thing the other eleven on the council have to do is sit back and watch most of their champions. Harry, Hermione, and Rose; you'll meet her later; will do just fine… hopefully. But my champion is left 'blissfully' unaware."

"What would you have me do my Lord?"

"Just use the information to your advantage. Now I stole this information from a world that ended in a rather spectacular explosion." Daphne shivered at the thought of an entire world blowing up. "Now I must leave you, but please do stay in contact with the other two, and remember her patron is the goddess of love, beauty, and pleasure among other things. Just letting you know."

Daphne wanted to retort back that she knew that, but thought better of it. Once the presence of Hermes left Daphne went back to her bed. "That was really, really, creepy. I mean if they can bypass wards I'd hate to think of what it was like for that other world." As she closed her eyes Daphne mentally hit herself upside the back of the head. 'Of course they can bypass wards. They are gods you twit.'

* * *

Harry splashed some more water on his face. His night had been plagued by dreams of his new cousin's life, and what he saw didn't sit well with him. The earliest 'memory' he had of her was one of her being shipped off to Marge's house, so that the 'freaks' couldn't 'feed' off one another. Then there were the frightening memories of Vernon taking her into a room with a camera. He didn't know what happened in the room, and a few minutes later the girl coming out the room her face completely scarlet. He feared the worst for this girl.

A knock at the door pulled Harry from these dark thought.

"I'm decent." Harry said quickly.

Hermione opened the door. "Harry what's wrong?"

"I have a cousin who was abused worse than me." He ran his hands through his hair once again. Before Hermione could say anything he continued. "It's not Dudley; it's his sister Rose Petunia Dursley."

"What?" Hermione asked in amazement. Once Hermione regained her composure she asked "Could this be the work of the Gods?"

"It has to be. But why are they doing this?" Harry sighed. "Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't know Harry, but regardless of the reason for her existence we need to get her out of that house." Hermione said this with conviction. "What did he do to her to make you like this Harry?" Hermione started rubbing his back.

"Things I really don't want to think about Hermione." A sharp intake of air let him know she understood the unspoken truth. "I don't think he did the unthinkable, but the thought is still there. She's a witch."

"Harry is she still at the Dursleys?" the panic in her voice was frightening.

"No she lives with Marge. That is in some way a better place for her to live."

Hermione gave him a strong hug. "We'll get her out of there. And if Marge Dursley has problem she can go to Hell."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Mi. Let's go before Mrs. Weasley comes in here and sprays us with ice cold water." On his way towards the bathroom door Harry lightly hit Hermione's backside.

"Hey!" Hermione said sternly as she chased after Harry.

Harry ran down the hallway. Hermione was following him closely. As Harry got to the bottom of the stairs he was thrown off balance when Hermione's body collided with him. When they stopped tumbling Harry ended up underneath Hermione. "Well this has escalated quickly."

"Well this was not my intent." Hermione started blushing.

"Get a room you two." Fred said with a smile on his face.

"We already have one." Hermione said as she leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Now let's get up before anyone else shows up."

"You temptress," Harry took Hermione's hand. "So how are we getting to Platform 9¾?"

"We will be taking Ministry cars to Kings Cross." Mr. Weasley said.

"Maybe we should make these two take separate cars?" Sirius said with a smile.

"That is unnecessary Sirius." Harry said fighting back the urge to blush.

"That is enough Sirius." Mrs. Weasley said with a stern look on her face. "We need to get going."

With that they all left for the cars. Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were in the third car. Mr. Weasley and the twins were in the second car, while Ginny and Mrs. Weasley took the first car. It was almost a sad trip to Kings Cross for Harry and Hermione. The memories of the trip to Kings Cross from the old lives came flooding back. Image of the old Ron flashed through their minds. It made them simultaneously angry and sad. Sirius asked them what was bothering them.

"Nothing just thinking about the way things used to be." Harry thought about what other things had changed. "Hey Sirius, could you go check on my cousin?"

"Sure Harry, if the Ministry hasn't stepped in already I'll do something. If she has been hurt I'll get her out of there and take her to St. Mongo's."

"Thanks Sirius." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

The car ride to King's Cross was somber from that point forward. When they were unloading the Harry started looking for his cousin. He saw a lot of redheads, but none young enough to be Rose. As they walked through the station Harry kept looking for her. It wasn't until they got to Platform 9¾ that he saw her. She was standing next to Penelope Clearwater. As he approached her he noticed that she was sporting a good sized bruise on the right side of face. When he got closer he noticed Rose got tense. Penelope looked over at him when Rose tugged on her arm.

"Harry, is everything okay?" Penelope asked.

"I'm doing well. I was just wondering how my cousin was doing. It has been a long time Rose how are things with Cow?" Harry asked gently.

"She doesn't like being called that." Rose said quietly.

"I know that, but where is she now?" Harry asked.

"She went to grab security when we wouldn't stop walking away from her. She's threatening to charge us with kidnapping." Penelope said with a stern look on her face. "Did you know the way she treated Rose?"

"No, but given the way my uncle treated me I can only guess." Harry looked at Rose. "Look Rose this is to public of a place-"

"Harry!"

Turning around Harry saw Neville Longbottom running towards them. Rose backed towards Penelope. "Don't worry Rose he's a friend of mine."

When Neville reached the group he tripped over Sirius' foot, and fell to his knees. Looking up at Harry he just started laughing. "How are you doing Harry?"

"I'm doing fine." Harry looked down at Rose. "Rose this is Neville he is a friend of mine. This is Hermione my girlfriend, and these are the Weasleys more friends of mine this Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny."

Rose looked up at Penelope. "Are these the parents of Charlie Weasley?"

Penelope went scarlet. "Yes. Well Harry we were looking for you, and now we must go." Rose started walking away.

"Hold on Rose why don't you go with Ginny she's a second year, and a good friend of mine." Harry said patting Ginny on the shoulder. "Gin, why don't you go and introduce her to others?"

"Sure thing Harry," Ginny started talking to Rose as they walked away.

"Harry I'm going to get Luna." Hermione said as she leaned in and kiss him.

"Sure thing," Harry kissed her lightly on the lips. Harry turned to Neville. "So what's up Neville?"

Neville leaned in and whispered. "Our patrons have given us a place to talk to people."

Harry's eyes went wide. "They sent you back?"

"Oh yeah, scared the Hell out of me." Neville patted him on the shoulder. "Persephone, and from what I hear you're the Lady of Magic's."

"Yep," Harry nodded he leaned back ending their whispered conversation. "So shall we find our seats?"

"Sure just follow me." Neville took off to the last compartment. "They told me you liked the last compartment."

"No I just couldn't find seats elsewhere, and just gave up trying to." Harry boarded the train.

As they walked towards the end of the train Hermione said she had to go find someone. The compartment Neville opened made Harry's mouth fall open. It was massive compared to other compartments. There was a large table within it covered in all kinds of food. There were wine bottles lining the walls. Harry walked over to the rack of wine and pulled out a bottle. The label was in French but the date was 1780.

"Nice." Harry said.

Inset line

Hermione was walking through the compartments looking for the Luna. The blonde girl often could be found alone. She was supposed to tell Luna what had happened, but that was probably because the girl would have figured it out anyway. As she made her way from compartment to compartment she noticed Daphne Greengrass following her. She turned around. "Do you need something Daphne?"

"Yes I do," Daphne said as she gave Hermione a hug, "you."

Hermione blushed. "Daphne what-"

"I know what you know. Hermes came with a gift for me last night, and I want to take a chance with you," she put a finger on Hermione's lips. "I'm taking a chance with one of the two people I love."

"And who would that be?"

"You and Harry, but this is something that needs to be worked out between the three of us. I am hoping to avoid something I really don't want."

"Let me go get Luna Lovegood and then we'll talk to Harry alone." Hermione said as she lead Daphne down the corridor.


End file.
